


Day 7: Bobbing for Apples

by Yomz



Series: October Fanfic Prompts [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: but really it's OT3, can be seen as OT3 or gen hence the lack of tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbing for apples is not classy enough for Neal Caffrey.  It's hilarious for everyone else, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Bobbing for Apples

“Peter,” Neal’s entire posture has changed at the invitation, suddenly pleading with the FBI agent, though it would be unnoticeable to anyone but the man standing in front of him. “No, no way. You can’t make me. How did you even come up with this idea!?”

Peter grins, grabbing Neal’s arm and gently guiding him to a better position to keep an eye on their target through the crowd. “June’s hosting; you can’t escape unless you plan on spending the night somewhere else, and before you ask, yes, El and I will both be attending and no, you can’t stay at our place. Besides, it was Mozzie’s idea and you know how he gets when you ignore his ideas.” Peter shifts again, and Neal moves to match, keeping a cheerful smile to keep their cover as just another couple at the party despite the rising urge to glare at Peter.

Asking him in the middle of an undercover is just cheating, Neal decides, and as he’s an expert on the subject it’s particularly frustrating. “You know, you’re really good at the whole redirecting and avoiding the question thing, you could be a spy or something.” At Peter’s pointed look he wilts, looking sheepish. “Really? Bobbing for apples? What are we, 12?”

Peter laughs lightly as one of their targets’ underlings walks by, and reaches out to grasp Neal’s arm affectionately, dropping his voice once the muscle man has passed. “Look, it was Mozzie’s idea and he asked me to get you on board, probably because he thinks I’m the only one who can get you to do it.”

“Peter.” Neal tilts his head, frustrated, mostly because it’s true: Peter can get him to agree to this. “It’s shoving your face in a bucket of water and trying to grab an apple with nothing but your teeth. How can anyone find that fun?”

Peter just shrugs, but before he can respond their target is on the move to make the deal and the operation is back on. “We’ll get back to this later, but for now let’s get our evidence and take this monster down.”

\-------

Neal straightens back up, dripping water from his nose and with a distinct lack of fruit in his scowling mouth. “Seriously, how are you guys having so much fun with this.”

El manages to catch her breath long enough to respond, “Well, right now it’s mostly your reactions,” before she dissolves back into giggles. “Oh, sweetie, you look so disgruntled! Hang on, I’ve gotta get a pic!”

Peter grins and nods beside her, gesturing vaguely at Neal’s rumpled tie and disheveled hair. “It’s rare to see you looking so undignified, Neal.” At Neal’s raised eyebrow he reaches out to ruffle his hair, “Loosen up, no one looks dignified shoving their face in a vat of water trying to bite apples. It’s just not possible.”

Mozzie pipes up from his perch on the other side of the vat in question -- and coincidentally in the closest seat to Neal’s rather impressive wine collection -- tilting his head and sounding skeptical. “I dunno, Suit, June seems to be pulling it off rather well.”

At that, the trio turn to watch June lean carefully over the side of the bucket, rising with nary a hair out of place and a perfectly help apple in her mouth. She takes it out and bites it, an air of smug satisfaction hidden behind her natural elegance. “It’s all in the technique, dear.”

Neal’s torn between being impressed and embarrassed, but when he realizes it’s Peter’s turn next his grin can only be described as gleeful. When El shows him the camera, it turns downright devious.


End file.
